stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Goody's 250
|Laps = 300 Stage 1: 85 Stage 2: 85 Stage 3: 130 |Duration = |Previous names = Cardinal 500 Classic: 1970-1984 Winn-Dixie 500: 1985-1986 Winston Classic: 1987-1992 Advance Auto Parts 500: 1993 Advance Auto 500: 1994 Goody's 250: 2006 |Most wins driver = Harry Gant (2) |Most wins team = Whitaker Racing (2) Thomas Brothers Racing (2) |Most wins manufacturer = Pontiac (5) }} The NASCAR Xfinity Series 300 formally known as the Goody's 250 is a NASCAR Xfinity Series stock car race held at Martinsville Speedway, in Martinsville, Virginia. Originally a Late Model race when it began in 1970 as part of the Late Model and Modified Doubleader, it joined the Budweiser Late Model Sportsman touring series in 1982 (the original year), and remained a part of the series through 1994. Following the 1994 season, both of Martinsville's races, the Miller 500 and the Advance Auto 500, were switched to Late Model Only formats (see ValleyStar Credit Union 300 for details on the Late Model portion of this race). The Advance Auto 500 served as the final race of the season for the series for ten years, from 1982 through 1991. The race changed distances several times in its history. From its inception until 1984, the twin feature races was 250 laps for each division, covering . When both the Modified and Late Model Sportsman cars had both become touring format races, the local Late Model feature reduced the Modified and Busch features in 1985 to 200 laps, . After Modifieds were dropped in 1993 in light of early 1990s safety issues, the distance was increased to 300 laps, , while the Late Model race increased to 200 laps, when it changed in 1994 to 300 laps. When the 1st revival occurred the race was changed to 250 laps & now for the 2nd revival it will go back to 300 laps. As was the tradition at Martinsville, the two non-Cup race weekends featured two or three races that totaled 500 laps, a tradition still in place today by the now-Late Model only race, with qualifying races totaling 100 laps and a 200-lap feature. In 2006, the race returned at Martinsville and was only held once, as a standalone event during the summer. It had been speculated the race would be held at night, under a temporary lighting system to be installed at the track, but it was held in the afternoon instead. The Goody's 250 replaced the ITT Industries & Goulds Pumps Salute to the Troops 250 at Pikes Peak International Raceway on the Busch Series schedule. The race was replaced in 2007 by the NAPA Auto Parts 200 at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve road course in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. The race was the final start in NASCAR for Darrell Waltrip and Ricky Craven. In 2020, Martinsville Speedway will return an Xfinity Series race on the fall Cup weekend as part of a tripleheader for Cup Semifinal Weekend, a night race scheduled for October 31, 2020 as part of First Data 500 weekend that will feature the only Truck race for the season and the Cup semifinal race. The Truck and Xfinity races will race at night, while the Cup race will finish at night. However the ValleyStar Credit Union 300 still exists separated. Past winners (NASCAR Xfinity Series only) References *Racing-Reference.info - Martinsville Speedway Race Results Category:Former NASCAR races Category:NASCAR races at Martinsville Speedway Category:2006 in NASCAR Category:2006 in sports in Virginia